dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wonder Girls
Archivo:630px-Tumblr_m50398u2jy1qgb1szo1_1280.jpg ¿Wonder Girls? *Nombre: Wonder Girls / WG - 원더 걸스 *'Número de integrantes: '''5 chicas *'Número de ex-integrantes: 2 chicas *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment *'''Debut: 10 de Febrero de 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial': WonderFul's *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado *'Estilo:' K-pop / Hip-Hop / R&B / Acapella / pop. Historia 'Pre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros ( So Hee, Hyun A, Sun Mi y Ye Eun,). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para la actuacion. thumb|318px Debut El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007.' Estas chicas demostraron no solo ser un grupo novato con las voces que tenian y los movimientos poderosos sabian que no solo se trataban de un grupo novato si no de algo mas.' ''Salida de Hyun A ''e ingreso de Yoo bin Wonder Girls 'atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película ''Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio. Ese mismo año Hyun A fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupacion de sus padres por su salud fue retirada del grupo . El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yu Bin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Yubin hizo su debut (como la rapera) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. '''A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto '''So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas madura y sexy. ' El 30 de semptiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto 'Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su version en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 ''Los Jonas Brothers' las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, '''Mexico'''' '''y otros paises como taloneras de la gira 'Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" de los '''Jonas Brothers". '''Salida de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. Que o''riginalmente debutaria con las ''Wonder Girls China grupo que despues pasaria a ser miss A.. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls '''nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuacion y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo " 2 Different Tears". En su primera presentación se notó que ella no solo era una chica novata si no que se merecía ser una Wonder Girl. Integrantes Archivo:Tumblr_m509glr3vU1rr0svqo1_1280.jpg '''Las integrantes son: '''Yenny, Sohee, Lim , Sunye y Yubin '''Ex-Miembros: Kim Hyun A Kim Hyun Ah , SunMi *Min Sun Ye Líder *Park Ye Eun *Kim Yubin *Ahn So Hee *Hye Rim (Lim) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Singles Digitales' 'Discografia en Ingles' 'Singles' 'Discografia China' Singles Singles 'Discografia Taiwandesa' 'Album' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' 'Tours' *'2009 '''1st Wonder Tour *'2010 Wonder Girls World tour *'''2010 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong Temas para Dramas *II wol Jih, Min Sun Ye - Tema para Ost Han Sung Byul Gok 2007. *Maybe, Min Sun Ye - Tema para -Ost Dream High 2011. *Hello To Myself, Park Ye Eun -Tema para Ost Dream High 2 2012. *The Sound of Love, Min Sun Ye - Ost Feast Of The Gods 2012. Programas de television *'2006 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *'2007 Wonder Gilrs Seasion 2 *'2008 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Bakery *'2009 'Welcome To Wonderland *'2009 'Wonder Girls *'2010 'MTV Korea Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *'2010 Mnet Made WonderMnet *'2010' Made in Wonder Girls Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi tanto en el baile y el canto *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de K-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Su primer premio ganado en el 2011 por la cancion "Be my baby", de tanta emoción se les callo. *Kang Min Hyuk dijo que era el grupo con el cual le gustaria ser mas cercano *Fueron nominadas a los Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios *Ya han ganado 4 distintos premios por su pelicula, la cual ha cautivado al publico. *Su canción "NOBODY" durante una encuesta fue la mejor cancion del año *Su cancion "Nobody" es considerada la Mejor Cancion Femenina, ya que esa fue la cancion que impulso la musica KPOP al mercado Americano. *El canal ZAZ de Mexico, hizo una vez un especial de ellas, para ese entonces solo pasaron los MV de Nobody y Tell Me. *En Filipinas para las encuestas precidenciales, el ahora presindente uso el tema Nobady para su campaña. *Este año lanzaran su disco en ingles al mercado Americano, tambien haran su comeback en Korea y su debut official en Japón. *Ya han lanzado un anuncio en Japon para la marca "Kowa" y de fondo se escucha su tema Nobady en su version japones. *'Debutaran en Japón '''con la cancion '''nobody el 25 de julio de este año', los fans de japon las han apoyado mucho ubicandolas ya entre los 5 mejores grupos de japon apesar de que ellas aun no han echo su debut oficial en dicho pais. Tambien Oricon expresó su expectativa por las chicas y las describió como ”la última gran figura del K-Pop”. *Wonder Girls, es la referencai del K-pop en Estados Unidos, simpere que hablan de este las mencionan. *Will Smith declaro que su hija y su esposa son sus fans, y que aunque el no conoce mucho del k-pop tambien le ha gustado mucho la musica de estas 5 chicas. *'Dos de las canciones del mini albun Wonder Party han sido compuestas por las chicas como ''R.E.A.L y 'Girlfriend '(Yenny), y 'Hey Boy '(Yubin). Mientras que 'Like This '(J.Y. Park ) es el sencillo promocional'' *JYP dijo "Solo dejare de ponder mi nombre en las canciones mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain ahora en el nuevo video de '''Wonder Girls "Like this" ''se peude ver que de igual manera ya no lo hace. *El 3 de Junio Yenny twitteo "La voz masculina en los coros de ‘Girlfriend’ es Junho de 2PM. Tambien revelo "R.E.A.L es una canción que necesitas escuchar, por lo menos tres veces antes de que llegue algo realmente bueno. Si la escuchas solo una,diras ¿Qué? El punto clave en ‘Girlfriend’ es el suspiro de Yubin en su parte de rap. " *Debido al gran exito de su pelicula en Estados Unidos, sacaran una mini seria de aproximadamente 10 episodios, por el msimo canal nick. *El dia 13 de Junio Wonder girls aparecio en la imagenes de los Gramys *Wonder Girla lazo su disco Wonder Party el 22 de Junio en i Tunes. Siendo el primer artista de Asia en lanzar un disco completo en i Tunes *Wonder Girls han demostrado nuevamente por que son llamadas las "Reinas del K-pop", en esta ocación por su mas reciente sencillo' Like This el cual se encuentra en 1er lugar de los K-pop Hot 100. *Debido a esto han sido catalogadas como las 5 grandes del K-pop (5 integrantes) ya que apesar de que regresaron a finales del año pasado, (recordemos que se fueron por 2 años a EU) Han logrado poner sus 3 sencillos (Be My Baby, The Dj Is Mine y Like This) en los primeros lugares no solo de Korea si no tambien de Estados unidos y del mundo *Se dice que "Like This" podria entrar en los Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos siendo esta su 6ta cancion en entrar a dicha lista. (Nobady, 2 Different Tears, Be My Baby, G.NO y The Dj Is Mine) Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Dos *Pagina Official de Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Facebook Oficial '''Twitter *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *Twitter Oficial - Sun Yen *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Galeria wondergirls2.jpg 811px-Wonder girls 321609.jpg 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg 767px-Wonder_girls_382283.jpg Wondergirls 20090703 seoulbeats.jpg Wonder+Girls+wg01.png Wonder+.png Wonder+Girls+untitled.jpg Wonder+Girls+So+Hot+2.jpg Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg Wonder+Girls (4).png Wonder+G.png Wonder+Girls (2).png Wonder Girls3.jpg 3423 1725 080801172835 wm.jpg 830px-Wonder girls 282649.jpg 796px-Wonder girls 203285.jpg 774px-Wonder girls 152336.jpg 773px-Wonder girls 382284.jpg 767px-Wonder girls 382283.jpg 545px-Wonder girls 220234.jpg wonder-girls-008.jpg wonder-girls-exr-loves-pucca-100908-2.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_558101.jpg Wonder_girls_557489.jpg 003a84q5.jpg c25f7_WG.jpg cover17.jpg Wonder+Girls+wondergirls.jpg Fgfr.png 1-047-047377_19-Wonder-Girls.jpg 2010316194210.jpg WGjjj.jpg 526989_331261703600245_144436262282791_888178_1699492583_n.jpg 8355-t7xfaq1275.jpg marsh_puff.jpg wondergirls_marshpuffjh.jpg 401816_420876327934643_164153210273624_1394435_1320745158_n.jpg tumblr_m509glr3vU1rr0svqo1_1280.jpg SMALL461967_10151004648240625_71775700624_12241320_1718638309_o.jpg wonder-girls-releases-nd-wonder-party-teaser-image_e-rl-_0.jpg 403554_4208768kkij07934595_950758859_n.jpg wonder girls wonder party.JPG Videografia 'Videografia coreana' thumb|left|300px|Irony thumb|right|300px|It's Not Love thumb|left|300px|Tell Me thumb|right|300px|Take It thumb|left|300px|Wishing on a Star thumb|right|300px|So Hot thumb|left|300px|This Time thumb|right|300px|Nobody thumb|left|300px|Now thumb|right|300px|Different Tearsthumb|300px|left|Be My Baby thumb|right|300px|Like This 'Videografia en Ingles' thumb|300px|left|Nobady thumb|right|300px|Nobady Jason Nevins Remix thumb|300px|left|2 Different Tears thumb|300px|right|Nothin On You thumb|300px|left|Be My Baby thumb|300px|right|K Food Party thumb|300px|left|The Dj Is Mine 'Videografia china' thumb|300px|left|2 Different Tears Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment